


Play with me?

by minttchoc



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttchoc/pseuds/minttchoc
Summary: where dahyun had a trip down on memory lane about her childhood days spent with myoui mina
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny summer day. All the kids in the block brought noise while their own parents chit-chat on the front of one's house as they watch over their children. The playful kids were running and screaming around; the sound of pebbles on the ground crashing against their rubber slippers made by each of their steps brings much more noise.

All of them were neighbors, obviously, they wouldn't be on this specific street if they don't live somewhere nearby. They were playing ball catch. Sweat trails down from each of the children's head; yet, they still smile and laugh regardless of how stinky and dirty their clothes get. 

One big and strong throw made the ball fly across the street, heading straight to an area where the street kids are prohibited to go—by their parents, of course, they just want to keep an eye out for their child at all cost.

A stubborn kid came chasing the ball that keeps on rolling the opposite direction. Her focus was on the ball, ignoring the fact that it has brought her somewhere far from where she should be. Thankfully, the ball made a stop when it hit a tree. The child picked up the ball with a satisfied smile before she wipes her forehead sweat with the back of her hand. It was surprising how the fact that her mother might come raging once she notices that her child is nowhere in sight doesn't ring a bell in her mind, all because of a goddamned ball. 

She looked up to the sky and watched the clouds move. To her imagination, the clouds seems to be changing shapes. 

That one cloud is a turtle. That one's a fish. That one's a rabbit. And that one's a simple round cloud which reminds her of a ball. Right. A ball.

She snapped back to reality after seconds of daydreaming right after she realized that she needs to get back to her friends before her mother finds out that she's missing.

But something stopped her.

She instantly looked at the ball on her hand right after the realization, when a figure from her peripheral view caught her attention in an instant. That figure wasn't far from where she was standing, and she was curious. 

Someone was sitting in front of the tree where the ball paid a stop. The curious child took a quick peek and saw another kid sitting alone, reading.

The surrounding was noisy since she was currently at the neighborhood park—which made her wonder why that kid was sitting alone reading a book instead of playing along with the other kids.

Monkey bars, see-saws, swings, slides, and anything that you would usually see on a park. It was filled with children, and a few parents watching over them. It made her curious. Why is she alone?

Curiosity made her forget the consequences of her absence on her own street, for she walked closer to the other kid. She sat down and looked at the book.

"No pictures? That's boring" she said bluntly, slightly surprising the other girl.

"Leave me alone." the other girl answered before shifting her sitting position.

She placed the ball on the ground and sat right beside the loner. "Why are you not playing with them?" she asked while looking over the busy park, silently jealous since she's never really tried any of the activities the park has to offer.

The other kid did not answer; her eyes are still glued to the uninteresting book that she was reading, and it made the ball-chaser roll her eyes. "You should come and play with us." she offered. The girl gave her a glance from the side, then instantly reverted her gaze back to the book.

She hesitated, the ball-chaser was certain. "No." The loner answered firmly.

After a few seconds of silence, the ball-chaser grabbed the book and ran as far as she could towards the middle of the park.

The loner was shocked, she didn't even move at first. She was mad. It took her a while to stand up because she was contemplating whether running after the stubborn kid is worth it or not. But she did. She ran after her, and they are running around in circles.

"Give that back!!" she screamed, the stubborn girl let out her tongue playfully while waving the thin book in the air.

"Only if you play with me!" she shouted back.

The running continues, and a few moments later, a scream was heard.

"KIM DAHYUN!! COME BACK HERE!!" her mother called her out. It made some of the children–including their parents–look at where her mother was standing. Even their running session was stopped. The loner thought that it's finally a big chance to grab her book, so she did.

Dahyun looked at her and offered her hand.

"This might be the only time that I'd come here, so this is the last offer." she said, the loner looked down at the tiny pale hand infront of her. "Play with me?" she asked for the last time. The loner hesitated, but another scream from Dahyun's mother made her grab the tiny hand without even thinking.

And with that, they ran towards the angry mother hand in hand. Dahyun was greeted with a pinch on her ear and non-stop scolding coming from her mother.

"Ow! Sorry mom! It won't happen again!" she said with her ear still being pinched as the parent and the two kids walk back to their own street. "I–I made a new friend. See? She was alone and I wanted her to come and play with us. And–ow!"

"You're not allowed to play outside anymore. If you want to play with your friends, ask them to come over." Her mother demanded once they finally reached the front of their house, and she finally decided to let go of Dahyun's poor little ear. 

"Okay" Dahyun answered. She had no choice anyway.

"Say good bye to your friend then come inside right after." Her mother demanded once again before heading inside their own home, leaving the two children behind.

The street was quiet. Dahyun's friends has already returned home and the sun was getting ready to set.

"Sorry you had to see that" Dahyun apologized while rubbing her red ear due to the pinching. The loner felt guilty for no reason. "I think you should go home now, you might be scolded too." Dahyun added.

The little girl grasped the thin book on her hand. "I'll come over tomorrow" she whispered, but loud enough for Dahyun to hear.

It made her feel excited. She never thought that the loner would actually say that, or even say anything. Her eyes widened in happines, and it made her grab the girl's shoulders. "Really!?" she said rather excitedly.

The loner let out a soft giggle. "Yes" she answered shortly.

Dahyun let out a playful victory dance, and it made the loner laugh. Then suddenly she remembered something.

"What's your name?" Dahyun asked.

The loner looked away, her face turning pink.

"Mina"

~

The two kids got closer rather quicker than expected. They played almost everyday. Well, Mina comes over to Dahyun's house since she's still not allowed to go outside. But it's perfectly fine for her, she got to eat her favorite snacks and watch her favorite tv shows with Mina by her side. Sometimes it's just the two of them, and sometimes the other kids from the street joins them.

Everything was new to Mina. She was indeed a loner in such a young age. She used to keep herself busy with the picture-less story books that Dahyun always hated. She never really had friends up until the day when Dahyun was unexpectedly brought to the park thanks to the stray ball. Mina's childhood was completely changed when she met Dahyun, especially when she was finally allowed to play outside.

It became more colorful. She discovered a lot of stuff; found out new games, tried out snacks that she never heard of before, and even got her first knee bruise. All these memories were unlocked thanks to Dahyun. She might hate to admit it, but she never regretted taking Dahyun's hand the first time they met at the park.

Mina was a very clumsy child. She mostly trip over rocks or even the thin air and gets the worst scars. But Dahyun was always there to take care of her. She either takes Mina to their home to treat her scars, or carry her back to her own place since she lives on the other street.

It was fun and very memorable, the two kids treasure almost every moment that they spent as they grow up together.

They learnt how to ride a bike, fly a kite, and so much more. They went to the same school when they were in elementary. Shared each other's lunch and snacks. Exchanged jokes. Pranks. Everything.

Even if they spent the whole day at school together, they still manage to call each other at their own homes just to talk about anything that comes in mind.

They understand each other. Their imaginations were aligned—Dahyun has a wild imagination, and Mina just goes along with it.

But all that was halted when they entered highschool.

Mina had to go overseas to study as requested by her parents. That one specific day was the most painful for Dahyun. Seeing Mina inside a car with their luggages inside broke her heart.

Mina was crying, and Dahyun was too. But Dahyun was angry.

Mina didn't tell Dahyun about anything about this. She had no idea that her parents are sending her overseas to study for highschool. The day when Mina was about to leave–when she was inside the car, she requested her driver to pay a quick stop over at Dahyun's house. Dahyun was headed to her place, and she just stepped out of their home when the car unexpected stopped right in front of her, with Mina and her tears falling down her face.

They didn't say a word to each other. Mina didn't even pull the car window down. Dahyun wanted to talk to her, but she didn't know what to say. 

Seeing Dahyun like that broke Mina's heart even more, and she wanted to leave just to get away from that painful sight.

 _"I'm sorry."_ she mouthed over to Dahyun right before the car started to move forward.

Mina looked at the rearview mirror and saw Dahyun standing in the middle of the street with a plastic full of snacks on the ground. Her heart broke even more.

As years pass, Dahyun kept on waiting for any type of contact from her childhood friend. Technology has become advanced, cellphones are invented together with different ways of communication. Even some social media were created. But still, nothing. No contact from Mina. Not a single letter from the mail and even a friend request on the latest networking site. That's when Dahyun decided that she should forget about her.

But it was hard. Very hard.

It was so hard for her to forget someone that she grew up with. Someone whom she explored the world with. That one unexpected friend. Her first love. It was hard.

She tried to forget about her—she really did. But there are times when she was suddenly reminded of her existence, especially when she sees their picture together on this frame place on top of her cabinet. All the pain just comes back to her.

Today was one of those days that she was reminded of her childhood friend.

Dahyun is finally on college, and Mina is too. Dahyun saw their picture inside her drawer when she was looking for something that she can use to clean her glasses. She grabbed the picture frame and let out a heavy sigh. "Where are you now? How are you?" she asked herself. "Do you still remember me?" she added. Tears were suddenly forming on her eyes, and she was quick enough to put the frame back to the drawer right before her tears actually fall.

Then, she proceeded to her day.

First day in college. Everything is new. The environment, the people, and the atmosphere.

It was odd. She was certain that this is just a normal day, but she has an unexplainable feeling. Probably because of the picture that she saw earlier.

Dahyun looked down to her desk as she waited for her other classmates to come. The classroom door keeps on opening, and she looks up every time to check if the teacher has arrived.

The door opened for the countless time and Dahyun looked up once again; then, her world stopped.

_She looks familiar. Her presence is familiar. Her hair is long and she has a fringe. Was she this tall? Was she this beautiful? Is this really her?_

All those questions popped into her head continuously when a certain girl entered the room. Their eyes met in an instant, and the girl was as surprised as she is.

"Dahyun?"


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dahyun finally finds out the reason behind everything.

"Dahyun?" Mina thought to herself. They were a few meters from each other; Mina was standing at the door while Dahyun was sitting on that other side of the room. It was unfortunate that the two girls didn't manage to confirm each other's existence because right behind Mina was their professor, who was ready to enter the room and start the class.

And because of that, Mina wasn't able to sit somewhere close to Dahyun. 

The class started and the day proceeded like how it normally would—to others, that is. Dahyun keeps on stealing glances on this girl who has a silky long black hair with the perfect fringe sitting almost 5 seats away from her, who doesn't even move a single muscle to look behind her. Dahyun even tried to approach the said girl, but she fails everytime because the girl keeps on leaving in an instant the moment their professors dismisses the class.

With that cold action, Dahyun couldn't help but wonder why the girl was ignoring her. The hope that she felt inside has been slowly vanishing, she's starting to believe that she's been mistaking the girl from somebody else.

But that's not the case.

Since it's the first day of class, everybody introduces themselves in front of the whole class on every subject. Thanks to the hourly introduction, Dahyun was assured that she was indeed Mina.

The first time they introduced themselves, Mina was one of the students who introduced themselves first since she was sitting a little close to the front. Hearing that name from Mina herself gave her fragile heart a little pinch. She was confused with the fact that she was feeling pain everytime she hears that name when she should feel happy instead. Dahyun has a lot of questions, and she is begging for answers.

When it was Dahyun's turn to introduce herself in front of the class, she keeps on looking at Mina's direction to see any reaction coming from the latter. But there was nothing. The first time she introduced herself in front got her wondering again.

"Kim Dahyun" Dahyun said, stealing another glance on her childhood friend who was currently looking down on her desk while holding a pen with its cap on as she draw invisible circles on the surface.

The first time Dahyun said her name out loud in front of the class, and she got nothing. She was expecting that the latter would ring a bell with her name, but she literally showed zero reaction. It made Dahyun want to cry on the spot.

She tried to hold it in the whole day and shrug the fact that Mina doesn't recognize her; but everytime her guts tell her that Mina has forgotten about her completely, she sees this vision from a few hours ago when she swore she saw how Mina's face lit up when their eyes met each other's. She needs to talk to her.

The professor on the last subject has finally dismissed the class and the whole block called it a day. Everybody rushed out of the room with their friends, and Dahyun wanted to take this chance to finally approach her. She keep on telling herself that she should not let anything or anyone stop her this time...

...but yet again, she failed.

Mina disappeared in plain sight once she left the room with Dahyun trailing behind a group of classmates in between them.

It's their fault. Dahyun finally swallowed her pride and pain to approach her childhood friend—whom she waited for all these years, but her classmates got in her way. Literally.

With a heavy sigh, Dahyun accepted her defeat and decided to try again tomorrow.

~

The next day came, and Dahyun never felt so excited and nervous at the same time.

Dahyun prepared for the morning as fast as she could—she ate breakfast, took a bath, and change into her uniform as fast as lightning. Her mother even asked her why she was in a hurry, and all she said was she has to do something important at school.

She arrived at their classroom earlier than she has ever been in her whole life. There were a few students already inside, and she looked around for someone thought it was impossible for that person to come to school this early; so, she decided to wait.

On her way to her desk, she noticed a box placed on her chair. It was a medium-sized black box and it seems new. Her other classmates even teased her about having a secret admirer on the second day of classes, she just rolled her eyes.

She placed the box on her desk and sat on her own chair. She was a little afraid of what the box contains, but she was still so obviously curious. She opened it, and she was shocked with the first thing that she saw.

On the lid was a neat hand writing. "From Mina." it said, all written in Korean. The contents of the box were envelopes—hundreds of them, or even more. She dug down deeper, and noticed that some of the envelopes has already faded, which only means that it has been a long time since it was placed inside the box. One envelope caught her attention—maybe because of the fact that it was the first envelope that she sees, or maybe because it seems like it was just recently placed inside the box.

She grabbed the blue envelope on top of the mountain of other envelopes, opened it, and read it quietly.

_" 16 August 2021_

_Dear Dahyun,_

_Before I even explain myself, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left 8 years ago without any warning or any explanation. I'm sorry I didn't get to say good bye properly or even hug you for the last time. Up until now, I have regretted that. You deserve explanations, and proper good bye. I didn't do so because I was scared. I did not want to hug you and cry hard on your shoulder. Since we were still young back then, I was afraid that I wouldn't find the right words to say that I have no choice but to go with what my parents wanted. I was scared that you might think that it was stupid of me to agree on going abroad without fighting for what I want. I know how you would act back then, because I know you best than anyone else has ever known you. And I'm sorry. I really didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave the country that I grew up in, and I really didn't want to leave the person that helped me on a lot of things. If it wasn't for you, my childhood would be boring and it will just be filled with me reading books for years. And I want to say thank you for that._

_I decided not to keep in touch with you because yet again, I was scared. I was afraid that when I see your face on my phone screen or even hear your voice through the telephone will make me want to fly back in an instant. I was scared of missing you. On top of that, I didn't want to disappoint my parents._

_But it was hard not to miss you. Even if I'm on a different country that has a different time zone and environment, I keep on getting reminded by you. Riding a bike gives me a painful feeling because I keep on remembering my first time riding one with you assisting me to keep my balance. It was very hard._

_Despite all that and the fact that I am a coward and a pitiful girl who can't even make a single move on reaching out to you, I decided to write letters for you—hoping that one day, I would give all this to you when I see you again. I did not write everyday because I have nothing else to say aside from “I miss you” and “I hope you're okay back there”. But I did write everytime I get reminded of you, hence the number of envelopes on this box. This letter that you're reading is written on the day that I saw you for the first time in eight years._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't approach you or if it seemed like I was ignoring you—I really was ignoring you, to be honest. It sucks because after all those years, I thought I finally had the courage to face you again. But the guilt of leaving you behind in all of a sudden just comes out of nowhere, and I hate myself for that. Well...who would've thought that I'd see you here? I am really glad._

_You deserve an explanation for everything, and I'm sorry it took this long for you to get answers for all the questions that you had in mind._

_I decided to leave this box on your seat and ditch the whole day because I feel to embarrassed to even face you._

_I missed you so much, my Dahyunnie. See you again tomorrow...or the next day. Who knows if I can get rid of this guilt that I'm feeling inside._

_I'm not asking for forgiveness, I am just hoping that you would still remember me after all these years._

_If you do, I would be waiting._

_–Your childhood best friend,  
Mina." _

Dahyun didn't even notice that there were tears continuously falling from her eyes until she finished reading the letter. She looked at the box one more time after wiping the tears off her eyes, and she remembered the last line on Mina's letter.

_**"If you do, I would be waiting".** _

"Waiting? Where?" She wondered, then an idea suddenly popped up on her mind.

Dahyun returned the letter on the box, picked up her bag and rushed out of the room quickly. Her classmates were calling out for her, asking her where she is heading since classes are about to start in any minute—but Dahyun didn't give a single damn.

All she can think about is that Mina is waiting for her, and there's only one place where she could possibly be.

She ran out of school, rode a taxi back to her place, and she's now standing on their street. It was quiet—almost as if it was an abandoned place. Though it was not, it was only because it was a school day and everybody was away for school.

Instead of going back to their own house, Dahyun headed towards the other streets with heavy footsteps. She was nervous because she never went to this said street the day Mina left, and everything was new to her sight–yet so familiar.

She walked towards this house that belongs to Mina—back then, that is. The exterior is completely different from back then, it was obviously renovated throughout the years. She was a little afraid that the house might not be owned by Mina's family anymore and the fact that they might've moved somewhere else scared her. But there's no turning back now.

The hopes of seeing Mina again on this very spot is encouraging her. Hearing Mina say her name again gave her so much more motivation so knock on the door and search for her childhood friend.

So she did.

Dahyun pressed the doorbell on the side of the gate; and a few moments later, the gate opened.

It felt like Dahyun was suddenly a part of a movie when everything moved slower than they should. To Dahyun's eyes (and imagination) the gate opened rather slowly, and the person opening it was revealed slowly as well.

Her heart stopped when she recognizes the face. It was Mina. It's really her.

Their eyes instantly locked on to each other when the gate has finally moved out of their way. Dahyun wanted to speak, but she couldn't find the right words to say.

"Dahyun" Mina said, and Dahyun was finally brought back to reality.

A tear suddenly fell from her eye. Her voice was so soft and calming. The way Mina said Dahyun's name was like music to her ears. 

She recognizes her. On top of that, she remembers her. And here they are right now; in front of each other after eight years of being separated from one another.

One snap, and Dahyun's bag and the box that she was holding has dropped to the ground for she charged infront of her to hug the person that she missed the most.

They hugged tightly, and they were crying on each other's embrace.

"Please don't leave again" Dahyun whispered weakly.

Mina smiled under her tears with her eyes closed as she moved her hand up and down Dahyun's back. "I won't. I promise."


End file.
